1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known technology that allows a projector driven at 200 V to driven at 100 V (see JP-A-2013-120258, for example). JP-A-2013-120258 discloses a projector configured in such a way that in a case where the projector is connected to a 100-V commercial power supply, the projector is driven at 100 V in a state in which the number of lamps to be turned on is reduced or the output from each of the lamps is reduced.
In general, a projector has the function of controlling the amount of outputted light. The function and similar functions are affected by supplied electric power. However, no proposal has been made on execution of the function in a case where the supplied power supply voltage differs from the intended power supply voltage, as in the projector described in JP-A-2013-120258.